New Beginnings
by ryanyz10
Summary: After the attack on Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore decides to put Harry with the Longbottom's instead of the Dursley's, but this ends up having huge and unforseen consequences. How will Harry survive without the blood protection of his mother?
1. Prologue

**Note:** This is indeed very short. It's the prologue and I didn't want to lump too much in. The next chapters will be longer. That's a _tentative_ promise.

 **October 31, 1981**

Dumbledore stood in Godric's Hollow at the entrance to the Potter's home, or what remained of it, surveying the scene in his silent anger. He could already tell what happened. They had trusted Sirius to be their secret keeper, only to be betrayed by their best friend. A soft pop nearby disturbed Dumbledore, and he looked up to see the solemn face of Sirius.

Before he could react, Dumbledore had his wand up aiming right at his head.

"Come to make sure they're dead?" Dumbledore asked coldly, his power rolling off him in waves.

Sirius looked at him with sad yet angry eyes. "I wasn't the secret keeper, Albus. At the last moment, James changed his mind to Peter. He thought it would be less obvious. Now can you get that bloody wand out of my face?"

Before Dumbledore could move a muscle, they heard a soft cry come from the remains of the cottage. Sirius looked up with hopeful eyes. "Could it be…?" he asked, not bothering to finish his question before darting into the home, Dumbledore close behind.

Coming up to the 2nd floor, the two men found a young Harry bawling in his crib, a red, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Across the room, a pile of black robes lay, emanating an aura of evil. As Sirius rushed to the boy, Dumbledore banished the black robes before falling deep into thought.

"How is this possible?" he wondered. "The Killing Curse is unblockable.." Suddenly, he had a theory.

"Sirius, we need to get Harry to the Dursley's as soon as we can."

Sirius whipped around. "No! Are you fucking serious right now?" He glared at Dumbledore. "From what Lily has told me, those people hate magic. You're going to send him to live with those bigots?"

"Sirius, listen, I have a theory about why Harry may have survived-" he was cutoff by an irate Sirius. "I refuse to let my godson live with those pigs, Albus, and that's final!"

Dumbledore thought for a bit. "Fine." he said, with a sigh. It was just a theory anyways. "But he'll need a family."

"How about the Longbottoms? They'll be glad to take him in."

"A wise choice, Sirus. Can you take him there?" Dumbledore watched as Sirius hugged a baby Harry Potter before putting him back in the crib.

"No, I have some business to attend to." Sirius said, with an almost maniacal look in his eye.

It took Dumbledore a minute to figure out what he meant. "No Sirius! Going after Pettigrew will end in nothing good!" but alas, his words were spoken to an empty house and a sleeping baby. Sighing, he picked up young Harry before apparating away as well.

* * *

Frank Longbottom was startled by a loud knock on the door to his house.

"Who is coming at this ungodly hour!" he muttered. Pulling out his wand, he cautiously advanced to the door. Taking a deep breath he yanked the door open, a curse on his lips, only to see the ancient Hogwarts headmaster, a grave look in his eyes.

"May I come in, Frank?" Dumbledore asked. It was only then that Frank noticed young Harry in Dumbledores arms.

Gesturing him in, Frank asked "James and Lily. Are they-?" Dumbledore nodded his head and Frank bowed his head in sadness.

"I do have a piece of good news, however. Voldemort is also gone, vanquished by little Harry." At this, Frank looked up in shock. "I'll need you and Alice to take him in as one of your own. Tell him how his parents died and how the Dark Lord was vanquished, but don't let it get to his head." Dumbledore continued.

Frank nodded.

"Thank you. Now I must be going, there are a lot of things to do tonight." As he was about to leave, a loud shriek pierced the air.

Frank's eyes widened. "The wards! We're under attack!" Looking out the window, he cursed under his breath. "Crouch Jr. and the three Lestranges."

Dumbledore raised his wand. "Take Harry upstairs and wake Alice. I don't think they'll be expecting me here."

Grabbing the bundle that was Harry, Frank dashed upstairs as the front door was blasted off it's hinges.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as the door was blasted off it's hinges. Stepping inside, Bellatrix laughed manically before speaking. "If it isn't the great Dumbledore. What are you doing on this fine night?"

Without pause, 4 cries of "Avada Kedvra!" were heard, the green bolts speeding towards Dumbledore. He stood calmly as 4 chairs intercepted the Killing Curses, before waving his wand, conjuring black steel chains that sped toward his opponents. Without pausing, he sent 4 more curses, all an angry red color, hurtling towards the invaders.

The 4 Death Eaters shielded the red curses and the black chain, but in their distraction, Dumbledore had unleashed a torrent of curses, lighting up the Longbottom cottage in a rainbow of colors, forcing the Death Eaters to retreat outside, Dumbledore hot on their heels. "Aquam Vivam!" he intoned, and watched as a large spurt of water shot out of his wand, amorphous for a few seconds before taking the shape of a phoenix. At the same time, he heard above him "Incarcerous" and watched as ropes shot out of Frank's wand, binding the four Death Eaters tightly together. Dispelling the phoenix, Dumbledore disarmed the attackers before waving to Frank and apparating to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

 **AN** : So this is my first story that I'm trying to write! I've read many, so hopefully my writing skills are not too terrible. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Also, I actually can't think of a title, or a summary. As the story progresses, feel free to suggest better titles/summaries! Thanks!

I also realize the word count is a little short. Future chapters should be longer (maybe, I'm a terrible writer). This is just an introduction to set up the stage.

 **Edit:** So I edited the chapter to make it a bit longer. This is my first ever fight scene, and it's probably pretty boring. If y'all have any tips on how to write these, or how to come up with incantations, please let me know!

 **Edit #2:** It has been brought to my attention that Dumbledore doesn't snarl, which is certainly true. I've changed it to better reflect canon Dumbledore.


	2. RIP

It's been a long time since I've been here writing. I discovered a lot of things since then, and one of them is that writing is most definitely not my thing. Also, college is hella hard, and I frankly don't have time to write anymore, even if I wanted to. Finally, I suck at writing, and I don't want to ruin a good idea. Sorry to everyone and if anyone wants to take my idea, feel free.


End file.
